


Lush

by Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Belly Kink, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, FFxivWrite2020, Frottage, Gentle Dom, Groping, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oneshot/drabble, Power Dynamics, Size Difference, Stuffing, Trans Male Character, consort life, fat kink, hyper cock, it's not pee, lazy lucius can't be arsed moving, light chain bondage, referenced feederism, referenced male lactation, thats about it yea, varis doesn't want him to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker/pseuds/Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker
Summary: Varis zos Galvus does so adore spoiling his personal bed consort, who lounges lush and lascivious ever so eager to be pleased. And Varis obliges, for there is nothing he enjoys more than sharing his penchant for blatant hedonism with the one he loves the most.Contains stuffing/fat kink and oral sex.Written for prompt 9 of FFXIVwrite2020.
Relationships: Varis zos Galvus/Lucius Batiatus, Varis zos Galvus/Original Character(s), Varis zos Galvus/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Lush

**Author's Note:**

> The minute I saw this prompt I went HELL FUCKIN YEAH - it was practically made for me to go balls to the wall with LuciVaris consort AU.  
> Here it is. About 1000 words of high octane fetish content has been cut. Enjoy!

Varis zos Galvus has had quite a day. Countless meetings with various nobles and officials have drained his social grace to naught, a mere puddle of patience left where once had stood a pond. No, now he needs everything to run smooth and swift as he likes it, with no more urgent matters or persistent petitioners clamoring for his attention. Now, he needs _rest_. And a little pick-me-up, besides.

Varis has been Emperor for a few years and with the Eorzean campaign soon drawing to a close, a peaceful resolution having been accepted by the halfwit savages who thought they had won, he now has Garlemald to take care of. His tactical genius does not go to waste on matters of politics, but he does so hate to parley with snivelling senators who are growing more difficult to respect by the day. Varis has been pretending for years. He isn’t sure he can for much longer.

Mercifully, this afternoon is a tightly scheduled one and he’s out of his office by six. He can’t wait to peel himself out of his suit and let his soul _breathe_ , his aching back and sore dick besides. It isn’t fun keeping his meat stuffed down the leg of his trousers all day, but a necessary evil for decency’s sake. _‘Bah,_ ’ he thinks, scowling so frightfully that the servants nearby skitter out of his way. _‘Once this is all over and done with, I would much like to never put on airs for these indolent fucks again.’_ He supposes it _is_ necessary to a degree; no matters of official council can be passed without his direct approval. Indeed, the Senate is mostly just for show as the Emperor maintains total control over Garlemald in its entirety, and the ruling of the provinces besides. There isn’t one bit of major legislation that doesn’t pass his desk for a quick once-over and usual denial, because if it ain’t broke, Varis is of no mind to fix it.  
Various work-related grievances occupy his thoughts as he makes his way to his private chambers, an enormous five-room suite in the palace’s northeastern wing. The floors change from steel to soft red carpet with geometric golden trims, and Varis breathes a sigh of relief. He is home.

The guards by either side of his door salute and let him pass, the heavy oaken door shoved open by Varis with a rough, bodily lean. He’s exhausted through and through, but the sight that greets him sets his blood aflame in an instant.

There, pillowed in the center of his bed with more cushions than he cares to count lies his beloved consort, Lucius. Gifted to Varis at the start of his reign, Lucius had quickly gone from curious novelty to cherished mate, a mainstay in his Emperor’s bed. His ivory skin so soft and pale offered him a delicate, glasslike appearance, combined with his sparkling opal eyes and fluffy blonde hair which tumbled down his shoulders in lush, feathered curls. The sharp angles of his face bear his highborn lineage through and through - a square jaw, high cheekbones and hooked nose along with pearly third eye. He is his Radiance’s perfect, plush treasure of cream and silk and is treated no less.

The servants have clearly done their job well today, judging by the way Lucius is sprawled amongst the pillows with his head lolled back and mouth agape in a woozy smile. Softly lit by the glow of a few scented candles his figure stretches long and lovely almost completely nude, the glimmer of fine jewelry draped across his form highlighting his curves. Varis’s eyes follow down from his lover’s beautiful, blissful face as the door clicks shut – Lucius barely twitches in response. Around his throat lies the rose gold choker Varis had collared him with on their second meeting, the gilt ‘V’ resting between the dip of Lucius’s collarbones. From there, several ornate chains hang lightly down his chest in delicate golden arcs, dripping with gems of magenta-violet hues. Varis has adorned him with the finest jewels known to mankind and gifted him many more. He does so love how the pinks and purples bring out Lucius’s eyes – he’s staring again, and can see little for how his lover’s massive pupils eclipse his drifting gaze.

Varis begins to unwork the buttons of his jacket without really thinking, continuing his journey along Lucius’s form. Stars, how the light dances upon his figure illuminating his decadence for Varis’s eyes alone, his plump breasts and pert nipples drawing his Radiance’s eye. He must be so full by now, having been left to his own devices for hours while Varis worked. His breasts strain heavily swollen with milk and cinched by the triangular chainwork wrapped around his chest. The jewels beneath his sternum travel in a long, luscious curve over his too-full stomach, rising and falling minutely with each thin, labored breath, thin chains creaking invisibly as they cut into his skin. He resembles a plump, tied cut of meat ready for the feasting and oh, how Varis hungers.

The Emperor unbuckles his belt with haste and shucks off his shoes, trousers and underclothes. Only now does Lucius notice his presence, vision swimming with colours and light and now the solid shape of his Varis. He groans softly, high and sweet and _wanting_ with a lone finger outstretched towards his lord. He’s so _lazy_. Comfortable, just as the servants left him after having been stuffed and massaged for hours until his greed was sated – he literally couldn’t eat any more. The chains cutting into him would hurt were he not so drunk on pleasure lush, luxurious and aching for Varis’s attention. A breathless moan escapes him as he struggles to rise.

“Oh… my treasure. Do not strain yourself.” Varis whispers as he comes onto the bed, kneeling nude with his massive cock hanging between his thighs. Even hard, it’s so thick and heavy that its own weight drags it down along with his full, hefty balls. “Luciussss…” He dips his head low, drinking deep of his lover’s lush, parted lips. He tastes the liquor and the sweetness and everything in between, diving in with his thick tongue for a richer taste. Lucius moans deliriously around his tongue, throat flexing and quivering the deeper Varis goes. He gulps and grunts and struggles to breathe and it spurs him even hotter, to the point where his flushed cheeks are a delicious crimson on par with the silken sheets. Varis finally withdraws to give Lucius some air and admire him up close, his monolithic stature allowing him to plant his hands down in the pillows and gaze down at his beloved. As he adjusts his position, curving his back for as much closeness he can get, he slaps his cock down against Lucius’s stomach to the sight of his lover’s sweet face creased with a slight wince. He takes a gentler approach.

“Such a lovely little thing…” Varis croons, leaning heavily on one hand to stroke Lucius’s cheek with the other. “Mmm, aren’t you pleased. Have you been enjoying yourself, my treasure?”

“Uhuh~” Lucius’s jaw hangs agape, his eyes unable to focus and instead drifting apart. Drool trickles down his chin and he’s plainly unaware of himself, awash in trancelike euphoria only heightened by his Radiance’s skilled touch. The way Varis is moving has him keening with delight, rocking his hips so that thick length glides along his plump sex and buries itself into his plush stomach. “Mnnh~ Vaah, aaah…. nnn….” He tosses his head to one side, plaintively trying to lift his arms to push Varis down. He wants to be sucked, and as if reading his mind Varis’s face contorts into a wicked smirk.

“You have prepared a wonderful dinner for me tonight, haven’t you, my love?” How he _aches_ to taste his Lucius, to drink from his precious cock and make him come. He feels like he hasn’t eaten all day. “Mmm… allow me.”  
Lucius lays there gasping and panting already as his arms slump back down to his sides. Varis leans back to take a good look at him, shifting his five hundred and fifty ponze weight off of his indulgent prize. Lucius has been desperately hard this whole time, and would be visibly so were his sex not entirely eclipsed between his belly and thighs. He spreads himself eagerly and there’s a wet, slick sound marking his arousal – he’s dripping already, pliant and ready just how Varis wants him. Slowly Varis lowers himself until he is tangled up in his consort’s long legs, Lucius’s massive thighs draped over his broad shoulders for the lad is too lazy to lock them, too heavy, too lush. Varis’s fingers sink into the buttery softness of Lucius’s ass and not even his huge hands are enough to grasp them fully. He gropes at the pliant softness devoted to him and him alone, sixty whole ilms of it around – no, eighty when lain. Lucius’s ass is so unconscionably fat that he can’t even lay on his back without a veritable mountain of pillows. Varis spends long enough playing with his lover’s backside that Lucius starts whining in protest, unintelligible high-pitched moans begging him to do _something_.

“Shhh, love. Come here.” Varis cajoles Lucius into his face with his fingers – or would, if Lucius moved at all – and buries his nose deep into his lover’s sex. He groans deeply at the thick, wet musk enveloping his senses, lapping at the delicious mess of Lucius’s sodden core. He takes great, heaping handfuls of the boy’s fat thighs, relishing in their soothing comfort. Lucius spreads his legs even wider, though Varis’s shoulders are so broad that they don’t slip off despite being over a hundred ponzes each. How strong his Emperor is, to be able to hold him like this and feast upon him for hours on end. And Varis will, if Lucius doesn’t pass out first. He just can’t take his hands away from Lucius, nor his lips and tongue, laving over the swollen nub so beautifully jutting into his mouth throbbing away. Through thick, luscious folds he noses eagerly, suckling the saccharine nectar his lover bears for him.

He grunts and sighs into Lucius’s sex shifting up a little, the sharp point of his nose poking the underside of his consort’s soft stomach. It is then that Lucius twitches and abruptly clamps his thighs hard around Varis’s head, locking him into place as a sudden climax rolls through his form setting his whole body aquiver. His legs shake from the strength of it and an ungodly, carnal wail spills from his parted lips, the sound of which definitely spurs Varis to tease with his tongue amidst the stream of cum. It isn’t long before Lucius loosens his vice grip around Varis’s head and groans, shivering every few seconds.

“Ohhh…”

Varis gives him a loving lick to clean him up, nuzzling the oversensitive nub still twitching against his face. “Mmmm… beautiful.” He strokes Lucius’s thighs, not wanting to overstimulate him too much, resting his cheek there a moment later. Every single piece of Lucius is so plush and perfect that he simply cannot get enough. His groping has Lucius squirming in seconds, and Varis smirks into the meat of his thigh. “Had enough?”

Lucius’s response is to plaster his hand against Varis’s head and scritch lightly at his scalp. He’s long since lost the capacity for words and knows only divine bliss, soon to drift off into a long, dreamless sleep. He’s much too full to take his Radiance’s cock tonight – this, Varis knows, and will not hurt Lucius by stuffing him beyond capacity. What fortune it is that Lucius has such thick thighs that Varis can easily rut between them, taking his pleasure while his consort rests? Despite the strict power imbalance of their relationship, Varis does care. He cares for Lucius’s pleasure and comfort far more than his own, and as he spills himself all over the flushed canvas of his lover’s form he wants for nothing else in the world.

Maybe a bath, come morning.

**Author's Note:**

> my kingdom to collaboratively write/rp this HHHHHH


End file.
